


Slippin' and Slidin' Away

by NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly is very easily amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippin' and Slidin' Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _figure skating_ on my [AU Bingo](http://deceptikitty.livejournal.com/13195.html). I couldn't figure out what to do with this one, though, to make it blatantly AU, so it's just kinda...vaguely AU. In that this doesn't happen within any canonical timeline. Yeah, I kinda cheated with this one. I also just barely made the 500 word minimum. This one was really hard.
> 
> It's also, frankly, crap.

"I'm not sure this was a good idea," Spike muttered as he huddled up further in his coat.

"Are you kidding?" Carly gasped raggedly between peals of helpless laughter. "This is _hilarious_!"

They were sitting atop a rocky outcropping which overlooked a frozen lake. It was a typical, northern Canadian winter - white, windy, and cold enough that ice crystals were forming on the humans' eyelashes. The only reason they were so far away from home was because they - well, Carly - had insisted on accompanying a group of Autobots to the laboratory they had been requested to guard. Neither Carly nor Spike were certain why the laboratory was so important, nor did they really care. It was Christmas break from their respective schools - what better way to spend Christmas break than hanging out with giant robots from outer space while they played bodyguards in northern Canada?

"I can think of a few things," Spike had grumbled before burying himself in the hood of his coat. Carly and Jazz both decided Spike was simply going to be Mr. Grumpyface and ignored him for the most part.

Whatever the Autobots were guarding, they had decided to guard it on shift, and it was on Ironhide's break that they found the lake not too far from the laboratory. It was by sheer accident that they realized it was frozen enough to take an Autobot's weight - the near panic attack poor Ironhide had when he realized the completely snow-covered expanse of land was driving on was actually a frozen lake more than fifty feet deep caused the first in Carly's many fits of hysterical laughter during the trip.

The second came when Eject, upon realizing the Winter Olympics were going to start in the next few months, decided he needed to get "in the zone" for it by figure skating across the lake. Eject managed to talk his twin into skating with him, and the pair soon set the mood for the rest of the trip. Ironhide - his worry placated by the fact that if _he_ hadn't gone through the ice, no one would - enlisted the laboratory's help in concocting a chemical mixture to apply to the Autobots' feet to keep them from sticking to the ice. Eject's test run was flawless save for the very undignified tumble he took when he lost his balance sliding over the ice.

The overall success of the attempt, however, caused Eject to declare everyone needed to try it. Jazz, of course, approved, and he and Blaster offered to take requests for skating routine music. The others were not so enthusiastic, not until Ironhide had his feet forcibly sprayed with the slicking agent and was pushed out onto the ice like Thumper had once shoved Bambi. His "skating" attempt had been just as disastrous as Eject's first attempt, but the old Autobot was very good-natured about it, laughing helplessly along with the others. More Autobots soon followed despite the better judgement of some, and before the first day had passed, they had all proven one of Carly's oldest theories correct: if one Autobot made a fool of himself, the others were quick to follow.

So, there she and Spike were: sitting on a boulder and watching giant alien robots from outer space of varying shapes, sizes, colors, and dignities attempt to skate on a frozen lake in northern Canada a week from Christmas.

"I love my life," Carly giggled.


End file.
